Hollywood Heights: The Amazing Life of Loren Madson
by PinkMusicLover3519
Summary: Hey guys! This is just kind of a side story... for when I have block with other stories. Sometimes it may not be, if I get really into it. Hope you enjoy! It's based off of the show, yet I've changed some things and details, etc. Some is just the same as the show, but what I wanted to happen :)
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay, guys. This is kind of a third wheel. I won't write as often as my other fan fiction's, depending on what I'm really interested in at the moment. Ha ha well, hope you like it, right now I'm kind of bored with the others, and have interest in this. Thank you to all writer's who gave me ideas by writing, I am kind of mixing in a lot of fan fictions! :)**

Loren

Loren was born to a family that had no one. Her young mother had been left by her parents when they die in a car accident when she was only 7. Loren was devastated when she was left only her father after her mom died of cancer when she was 5, Loren hadn't even known she had the disease. Loren's dad, Jake, was very kind and always tried doing the best for her, because his own parents had abused him. He was a big-time music producer and now that Loren was 18, he was letting her stay home alone while he went to a business dinner, Loren relieved. She hated having to sit through it in awkward silence. He gave her the option of letting her stay home and do school work, the library, her spot, or the coffee shop. She of course chose the spot because she was inspired at the moment by Eddie Duran newest song, "Kick it Up". She walked up to it and was surprised to see writing in the dirt, she had never seen anyone else here before. All she could make out was "Why the heck did I love her". She shrugged and sat down on the dirt, brushing it first. She pulled out her wooden acoustic guitar her dad had gotten her for her 13th birthday. She strung strings and words flowed to her head, she wrote them down and they came. She eventually came to a finished product, and as she began to sing it, she was so engrossed in the music she didn't even notice someone walking behind her.

Eddie

Eddie had just broken it up with his long-term model fiance Chloe Carter, who he found out she was sleeping with Tyler Rorke, one lie after another. First he had been unsure but then Tyler proved it by saying he knew about her tattoo. He was very surprised at how good of an actress Chloe was this whole time. In the morning, he came up to his secret spot, and kind of like a journal sketched into the dirt, "She's a liar, and a cheater. Why the heck did I ever love her? I hate her, and will never forgive her, she broke my heart." He sighed and got up to go record something, hoping he would get a chance to come back later, first he stopped by his parent's house.

"Hey, son. How's it going?" Max Duran asked.

"Me and Chloe broke up. She cheated on me, she lied. I hate her more than I have ever hated anyone" Eddie replied sternly.

"Aw, I'm so sorry honey. Come here." Katy Duran, his mom said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Look, I really want to stay, but I really need to get working on some new music or the record label is going to kill me." Eddie said softly.

"Okay, love you." Katy said.

"Love you too!" Eddie yelled as he was walking away.

He drove to his secret spot. He was walking up when surprisingly he heard singing. Whoever it was had a soft, sweet, and amazing voice. He looked around to where it was coming up. He saw a brown haired girl sitting in the dirt, playing a guitar, singing songs she seemed to be reading out of a notebook. She wrote those? Eddie could swear it had come from some musician he just couldn't put his finger out, it was so amazing. He slowly approached her. She came to the end of the song, ending with a very high note. She looked up. Oh my god, he thought as he looked into her eyes. She had beautiful big brown eyes full of mystery and curiosity, her make up was done perfectly, she was even more beautiful than Chloe. He was in awe at her beauty, he hadn't even realized he was staring.

"Eddie D-duran?"

"Yep, that's me."

"I-i. I'm sorry. I didn't know this was yours, I'll go." She said as she began to stand up.

"No, it's okay. You can stay, what you were singing, it was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you. I didn't catch your name." Eddie said.

"L-Loren Madson." Loren replied.

Wait a second, she was Jake's daughter?

"You wouldn't happen to be Jake Madson's daughter, would you?"

"Yeah, that's me. You know him?"

"Mhmm, he's my manager."

Loren thought : Oh my gosh! Why didn't dad tell me he was managing Eddie freaking Duran?

"Oh.."

"You have amazing talent. I heard it in you. My company is doing a song writing contest you would've done amazing in. They've already narrowed it down to the top 5, so you can't enter now though."

"I did enter, Eddie. Obviously I wasn't good enough for it."

"Hey" I said as I pushed her chin up to meet contact with my eyes "Your better than any of the submissions I heard. Kelly, Jake's 'co-manager' reviewed them and gave me 10 to choose from".

"Well then I am not good enough..." Loren replied.

End Prologue

**AN : Tell me what you think! Chapter length and how often I submit them depends on you know, what is going , feedback welcome! :) **


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the confusion. Jake is differently looking in this story, he's white instead of black, I didn't really think of that sorry. But whatevs, it makes sense to me. Ha ha. Give me some reviews if you want more.  
Chapter 1 : The Amazing Life of Loren Tate  
Loren  
Loren had been in awe, she had never seen anyone here in person, she had only found the one inscribing in the dirt she now assumed was Eddie's. She couldn't believe she was in standing in front of Eddie Duran in the flesh and blood. She also was suprised at how tall he was, about an inch and a half more than her. She looked up at his face. Replying to his previous statement, with "Than I'm not good enough.." she immediately regreted what she had said. She wished she had confidence in herself, but she didn't. Obviously, if she had been rejected from the contest, she had no talent. If only she knew.. :)  
"You are good enough. Your amazing, in fact. That song I just heard you play was better than about 99/100 artists." Eddie said confidently.  
"What's the one?" Loren asked confused.  
"Me." Eddie said sarcastically.  
Loren couldn't help but giggle at his remark.  
"Wow, I didn't expect Eddie Duran to be so 'self-indulgent'" Loren said as if she meant it.  
"Wow, I didn't expect Loren Madson to be so much like her dad." Eddie mimicked.  
Loren lightly punched Eddie on the side.  
Pretending to be hurt, "Ouch, what what that for?"  
"For you calling me like my dad!"  
"What? You don't want to be like a big time music producer with amazing hair?"  
(Jake has brown hair, that is amazing. It is combed perfectly back all the time, his race IS white.)  
"Are you saying I look like a guy?"  
"No, your beautiful."  
Loren's cheeks turn bright red. The conversation just got awkward.  
"U-uhh I-ii gotta go."  
Loren begins to walk away.  
"Wait, could I get your number?"  
Loren puts her number into Eddie's phone and he does the same for her.  
"Hey, could I walk you to your car?"  
Loren blushes yet again.  
"Uh, sure."  
Eddie and Loren walk to her car.  
"Goodnight, Loren."  
"Goodnight, Eddie."

Loren  
Loren goes home after one of the most amazing nights of her life. Not only did she meet Eddie Duran, he had called her beautiful. She laughed at the thought. Only to be suddenly interrupted by the door opening, she expected it to be her dad, but instead it was her ex-boyfriend Cameron.  
"What do you want Cam?"  
"I want you back Loren. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"How do you not mean to cheat on me with Kim?"  
"I uhh..."  
"See! Now get out!"  
"No, if I can't have you then no one can."  
Cameron picks Loren up.  
"AHHH! NO put me down!"  
Cameron drives her to the only place he could think of. A bar. He needed a place where people wouldn't pay attention to anything. They saw a person carrying someone else they assumed things that weren't true. He goes to MK.  
Walking in, carrying Loren.  
"AHH! Help someone!"  
Eddie  
Eddie was so happy he had met Loren. She relieved the burdens off of his shoulders. Chloe, work, everything. He didn't know why, he had just met her. There was just something about her. But he was unsure. He didn't know if he could trust his feelings at this point. He decided to go to MK to talk to his dad.  
"Hey, Pops."  
"Hey, Ed. How's it going?"  
"It's good. I met this girl in my secret spot. She is Jake's daughter!"  
"Wow, I didn't even know he had a daughter. Was she nice?"  
"Yeah, she was really nice. She made me feel relaxed, away from everything."  
"Well, I'm glad you had a good time-"  
All the sudden, a blonde hair boy walks into the club carrying some girl.  
"AHH! Put me down!"  
Eddie didn't know who it was, he just knew he had to do something. He rushed over to where the noise was coming from and desperately tried to pull the girl off of him, the guy wouldn't let go.  
"LET go! Noww!" Eddie screamed.  
"No, who do you think you are?"  
"I THINK I'm a guy trying to save a girl from something she obviously doesn't want to do."  
"PLEASE HELP!"  
Cameron slaps Loren across the face, leaving a red mark on her face. She winces in pain.  
"There's more where that came from. Let's go."  
Eddie had just realized it was Loren.  
"No, leave her alone."  
Eddie punches Cameron in the face, Cam was so shocked that Eddie had a chance to get Loren off. He grabs Loren, she is unconcious from the slap in the face, then calls security for Cameron.  
"THIS ISN'T OVER PRETTY BOYYYY" he shouts as he is being carried away.  
Eddie takes Loren up to his dad's apartment. He puts a cold wash cloth on her head and lays her on the couch, waiting for her to wake up.  
End Chapter 1  
**AN: I know it's short! And I also know it's kind of odd for Cameron to take her there, but I needed Eddie as a hero in some way! :) Feedback?**


	3. Author's Note

**Okay guys, I am thinking about updating 3ish times a week, one chapter for each fan fiction, depending on how tired or busy I am, and then making all chapters 2k-4k long, okay?**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN : Okay, guys. Review please and I'll try to get a new chapter of One Day at A time out by tomorrowish!**  
Loren  
-The Next Night- (Friday)  
Loren was getting ready for her date with Eddie, she sat down about 20 outfits on her bed, slowly but surely flipping through them, carefully examining each one. She came across a strapless white dress with a yellow belt around the waistline, only to see it had a coffee stain across the back. Also, a small C-shaped tear in the side.  
"Stupid Melissa.." she mumbled remembering what had happened.  
**_Memory_**  
_She and Melissa were sitting at the cafe right after a school dance, one of the only ones Loren had been to, she had worn the dress and was sitting with Melissa and Cameron, when she was still with him, holding his hand. Melissa began laughing so hard her coffee began to flop out of it's cup slowly, straight onto Loren. Loren winced in pain and ran out of the shop, embarrased. She put on her jacket that didn't match her outfit at all, just to get rid of it before driving home and throwing it into the closet once again to probably never be worn again. The next morning she decided to try to wash it, but once she put it in even on a fragile setting, it came out with a tear in the side. She sighed and hung it up._  
**_End Memory (or Flashback)_**  
Loren looked at the dress one more time in sadness and through it into the "No" pile. She looked at the yes, only 5 dresses remaining on the right side of her bed. She gently picked up the first one, a black one-strap dress.  
"Too.. drab." she said to herself as she threw it into the "No" pile.  
The next one was a yellow, spaghetii strap dress that came with pink leggings.  
"Too.. sore thumby" she said as she tossed that one into the no pile as well.  
The next dress she came across was a pink strapless dress. It had a sparkley belt with a red ribbon attached. It was perfect  
( itm/80-NWT-MY-MICHELLE-PINK-SHIRRED-TUBE-STRAPLESS-DRESS-SMALL-BUBBLE-PADDED-BRA-/400335920918?pt=US_CSA_WC_Dresses&hash=item5d35e15f16 lol ebay)  
She put on the dress and curled her hair, the curls were amazingly perfect. She put on a lip gloss a bit lighter than a cherry as well as smoky eye shadow with mascara too. She looked in the mirror to make any corrections before Eddie came. She adjusted midly and brushed her curls one more time, and slipped on some red high heels to match.  
"Ding dong!" the doorbell rang.  
Loren ran into the living room and opened the door to Eddie, he had a white shirt on with a grey jacket and jeans on, his mouth gaped open when he saw Loren.  
"You look..amazing." Eddie said, still stunned.  
"Thanks. You too." Loren said while her cheeks turned red.  
"Shall we?" Eddie said as he reached his hand out for Loren to take.  
Loren grabbed it, they got to the car, a driver had been planned, and Eddie took the handle and opened it for Loren.  
"Thank you" Loren said as she stepped in.  
Eddie went to the other side and got into the car. They drove off to go see a movie and then to dinner.  
End Chapter 3  
AN : Just adding this, this was pre-written a few days ago, just mildy edited today so it's not the new format :) Feedback? Barely any on price of fame, is that a sign? :(


	5. Chapter 4

Loren  
Loren and Eddie were at the restaraunt eating there food. (Skipped time) and they were talking about a lot of stuff. First, about his mom. Then, how they got into music. It was a lot of fun. All the sudden, Eddie turned into the corner, Loren tried to look, but before she could, Eddie said he had to go the bathroom and stepped up. Loren sat there for what seemed like forever, she looked down at the clock, and it had been 20 minutes. She was annoyed. A man walked over to her table and sat down next to her.  
"Hi, what's your name beautiful?"  
"Uhm, Loren."  
"Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"  
Loren blushed, she wasn't used to getting complimented.  
"Thank you" she replied shyly.  
"What's a girl like you doing here all alone?"  
"Well, I was on a date but he said he needed to go to the bathroom and never came back."  
"I can look for him if you'd like, what does he look like?"  
"It's Eddie Duran"  
"Oh, I know who that is, I'll go look for him for you."  
"Thank you so much"  
The man stood up and went to the direction of the bathroom.  
Eddie  
Eddie was having an amazing time with Loren until he looked into the corner and saw Chloe Carter, his ex, glaring at him. He stood up and said he needed to go to the bathroom. He felt bad about lying, but he couldn't let Chloe ruin this like she did with everyone.  
"Hey babe, I'm just here to pick you up" Chloe said.  
"Chloe, get out."  
"Not until you let me explain."  
"Fine, if you promise you will leave me alone after."  
"Ugh, okay. Just hear me out. I wasn't sleeping with Tyler, he forced himself onto me!"  
"More than once? Serious Chlo, that's the best you can come up with?"  
"It's true!"  
"I don't think so."  
A man came from the corner, just as Chloe pushed herself onto Eddie and kissed him. Shocked, Eddie pulled back.  
"Eww your disgusting! Security!"  
The guards came and pulled Chloe out.  
Eddie looked at the man, knowing he saw.  
"Your Eddie Duran right?" The man asked.  
"Yeah why?" Eddie asked before realizing how stupid a question that was.  
"Well, your 'date' Loren asked me to come looking for you."  
Eddie got jealous immediately, why was Loren talking to this guy?  
Eddie pulled out a 50 dollar bill and said "You didn't see anything."  
The man pushed his hand out "No, I don't accept bribery. I'm going to tell Loren, you don't deserve someone like that."  
The man walked over to Loren's table, Eddie was daydreaming but then he realized he was going, and went after to try to convince Loren.  
"Hey, did you find Eddie?" Loren asked.  
"Yeah, I found him kissing Chloe Carter"  
Loren began crying.  
"Here, I can give you a ride home if you'd like. My name's Justin by the way." Justin said while extending his hand for Loren. Eddie came out in time to see them walking away, Loren turned around and he saw the tears on her face. "Great" he thought, "Now she's gonna hate me and fall in love with that idiot".  
All Eddie could do was chase her, he went outside and ordered his car, and drove to Loren's house.  
Justin and Loren were talking and having a nice time, they arrived at Loren's house. Justin kissed Loren's hand before she walked inside and they said there farewell's. He got Loren's number just in case, and she did as well. She sat down on her couch and immediately began crying again, she didn't know why it hurt so bad, Eddie and her weren't even dating. Their was a ring at the door. If it was someone she knew, she would go put make-up on to fake it. It was Eddie. She opened it, reluctantly.  
"What do you want Eddie?" she asked annoyed.  
"Look, Loren. Chloe forced herself onto me, I hate her. I like you. Please give me another chance"  
"I don't know if I could take dating a rockstar Eddie, maybe it would be best you dated Chloe and I could go with Justin or someone else.  
"No, no one could compare to you Loren. I don't know why, but I feel a connection to you that I feel I couldn't share with anyone but you."  
"Eddie, I don't know-" before she could finish Eddie kissed her. Jake walked in just as it happened, with his mouth gaped open.  
End Chapter 4  
**AN: Hope you like it! Feedback! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Loren  
Loren was surprised, was she dreaming? Is she kissing Eddie Duran? The soft, warm and comfortable touch of her lips on his was undeniably amazing. She pulled in closer to him, their bodies inches away deepening there kiss. All the sudden, Loren heard "Ehemm" her right ear. Jake was here. Jake is standing their in a buttoned blue long-sleeved shirt with black pants, he had a white envelope in his hand like he had just gotten the mail and walked into this. "Eddie, what are you doing here?" Jake asked, suspicious. "I was just umm, dropping Loren off." Eddie said as he stood up. Loren gave him a longing look that said "Please don't leave me with him" he sighed and walked out the door. Loren, she had to admit, was kind of angry that he had left without even kissing her goodnight, leaving her with the po-po. Loren was daydreaming about their kiss when she was interrupted at the mention of her name "Loren Madson, what are you doing!" Jake asked, angrily. "W-what do you mean Dad?" Loren asked, very confused. "Kissing Eddie Duran! That's what I mean!" Jake replied, as if she didn't know it already. "S-sorry. Got caught up in the moment, I guess." Loren replied casually while standing up to go to her room. "I told you not to date him Lo! He's going to break your heart!" Jake said, following her. "How do you know?!" she said while slamming the door in his face, angrily. Loren sat down on her bed, with the pink covers that had pictures of Eddie Duran all over it. She looked into the mirror, well duh, why would Eddie ever want to date her? All the sudden, there was a light sound in Loren's head, at least she thought. "Loren! Loren! Let down your hair!" Eddie yelled, shouting slightly. Loren walked out to the balcony to see Eddie climbing the tree that was next to her balcony. He was doing suprinsgly well, using a rope to pull himself up. He finally made it and walked on top of the branches until he arrived at her door. She helped him in. "How did you do that?" Loren asked, curiously. "Say it to these babies" Eddie replied, pulling his sleeve back to reveal his amazing abs. Loren giggled, making Eddie smile. He placed a gentle kiss on her hand. "I'm sorry for leaving you earlier, how did your dad take it?" Eddie said apologetically. "Well, he's angry and he yelled at me. He says your going to break my heart" Loren replies. "I would never do that, Loren." Eddie then has second thoughts, is he going to be able to date her? Was he sure? He decided to kind of take it slow. "We should take it slow though, I'm not looking for anything serious." Eddie said. Loren let's go off his hand, offended. "So you are going to break my heart? My dad was right, wasn't he. I'm just a rebound for Chloe." Loren said, you could hear the heartbreak in her voice as she said it. "That's not what I-" Eddie started. He had just said that. Loren stared at him "I think it's best you just leave" Loren said, gesturing to the door. "But Loren-" Loren interrupted him "No, Eddie, I think you've done enough" tears balled in her eyes as she opened the door for him. "G-goodnight Eddie". Eddie just sighed and went out the door. Loren sat on her bed, and sobbed her eyes out, she didn't care who heard.  
Eddie  
Eddie felt like an idiot. He had just ruined an opportunity, an opportunity at true love, and it was all his fault. He closed the door behind him, but could hear Loren's sobbing undeniably from outside. He walked into the living room where Jake was. "Edurado, how did you get back in!?" Eddie just sighed, "Long story". "Your hurt her didn't you?" Jake replied." I think I probably have" "Nice going, just get out." Eddie sighed again in defeat, he walked out the front door and went to his penthouse, he plopped onto his black leather couch and looked up, "Why did I say that?" he asked himself.

End Chapter 5

**AN : Feedback please? I refuse to write anymore for my fanfics until you guys give me some ideas :(**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, I might try the whole not updating a lot, sorry but if I could get 3,000 words in one chapter and do about a chapter from each a week, would you like that or post 2 chapters of each a week, just 700-1000 words? Vote in review! Tonight's is 1,000 just cause only a few people voted.. ugh I'm going to stop updating if I don't get some serious feedback.**  
Loren  
Loren layed down on her bed, the covers of Eddie Duran, she didn't care if they weren't dirty. She went down to the kitchen, sneaking very quietly in her blue socks in order not to wake up her dad. She grabbed a yellow rounded-off teacup and filled it up with tea. She sneaked up to her room again, but half-way there was stopped by Jake in a robe, crossed arm. She sighed, knowing she was going to get a lexture.  
"Yes, dad?"  
"Loren Elizabeth Tate (I've heard this as her last name a lot, I think it was in show once?), what did I tell you about Eddie?"  
Loren couldn't help herself and began sobbing, her dad put his arm around her, she sobbed into his chest.  
"Daddy, you were r-right. I shouldn't have kissed him anyways."  
"It's okay Loren, your still young, 'dating' or even kissing someone once is just how we all know, your mistakes will benefit you in the future of finding true love. Now you should get some sleep Lo, you look exhausted" Jake said while gesturing towards the huge bags directly below her eyelids. She sighed and with her right hand, wiped her face.  
"Goodnight Dad" she said as she kissed Jake on the cheek goodnight.  
"Goodnight Loren." Jake replied softly.  
Loren and Jake went their seperate ways, she went up to her room and holding the tea, poured it into the covers. She knew it was scalding hot, she was just so angry at Eddie and couldn't help but make the covers need a washing so she could change them, just so she didn't have to sleep under him tonight, even though that usually gave her a sense of security. She pulled them off and put them in her hamper. She grabbed pink sheets out of her closet and layed them down on her bed. She layed down in her bed and fell asleep, her exhaustion winning, she knew she didn't have school tomorrow so she set her alarm clock for 9:00, giving her a chance for a slight sleep in as well as time to get ready in time for her shift at the cafe at 10:30-12:30. She woke up in the morning, went into the shower and 20 minutes came out in her robe. She pulled out her magenta-colored hair dryer and blew her hair because she didn't want a cold. Once it was done, she took out her straightner and straightned her hair. She went out of her bathroom and into her closet to look for an outfit. She found some skinny jeans and light-brown boots as well as a yellow tank-top. She put it on and walked downstairs for breakfast. She made herself an omelet and scrambled eggs for Jake, knowing he would come downstairs hungry soon enough. She ate her omelet fast, it was already 10:00 so and she needed a minimum 15 minutes to get to work, minus traffic. She went out the door and left Jake's scrambled eggs on the table with a note:  
_Dear Dad, _  
_Went to shift at cafe, be back around 1:00, here's a scrambled egg made with love 3_  
_Love, _  
_Loren_  
She went outside into her dark-blue nissan and on her way to the cafe. She went in for her shift and took the orders. After what seemed like hours, she looked down at her watch and it was 12:00, she only had 30 minutes left. Another customer walked inside, with a hat and sunglasses on and sat down on a table. She walked over to the table to take the order.  
"Hello my name is Loren and I'll be taking care of you today, what can I get you to drink?" Loren asked with a smile, she was required to show enthusiasm in all of the customers, even though all she wanted was to be sitting on her bed listening to music.  
"Hi, umm could I get a strawberry milkshake and some fries?" Eddie said, not realizing it was Loren. He closed his menu and looked up to see Loren there, and she looked beautiful.  
"Loren?" Eddie said.  
"Yeah, that's my name. Do you need something?" Loren asked, not realizing who it was.  
Eddie pulled down his sunglasses a little to reveal his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Loren was surprised, "Oh great" she thought. She wasn't required to actually talk to the customer, so she walked in the back and twenty minutes later came out with his order. She looked at her watch, 12:25, good soon Jeremy and Rose would be here to relieve her. She gave Eddie his order quickly, she really didn't want to talk. She came back 5 minutes later to give his bill and then she took off her apron and started to walk out, because Jeremy and Rose had arrived.  
"Loren wait-" Eddie said as she was walking out the door. He sat back down, and payed then left. He needed to really charm Loren..what could he do?  
End Chapter 6

**AN: Guys, I'm getting like no feedback at all. I can't write if you don't give me feedback, I'm not afraid to go on strike, like seriously. Tell me what you want Eddie to do to win her back and how long you want it to take. Also, let me know if you want me to add the other characters into this story. And should Loren become famous here too? Marriage? I need long-term ideas. I will seriously quit if you don't tell me what you want to happen like I'm serious right now. Serious= repetitive word of the day :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN : Kind of excited about this chapter, lol. It kind of goes a bit fast.**

Loren  
Loren is so heart-broken, she goes home and sits on her bed. She thinks of what she could possibly do. Take Eddie back? Nah, he doesn't want her. Oh, I'll call Justin. He seems nice. She dials his number on her pink bedazzled I-phone.  
"Hello?" rings Justin's voice.  
"Hi Justin, this is Loren."  
"Oh Hi, Loren. How'd it go with Eddie?" Justin asks.  
"Well, the Chloe thing was fake, but I don't really think I want to be with him, he said some hurtful stuff."  
"So you want to go to dinner tonight if your free?"  
"Sure, that would be great." Loren replies happily.  
"Kay, I'll pick you up at 7:30 tonight." Justin says.  
Loren hangs up and goes to the bathroom. She scrunches her hair into small curls and puts on a pink dress that falls above her shins. She adds pink high heels and looks at her phone, already 7?! How the heck did that happen? She asks herself. She puts on her make up and hears Justin outside. She walks out and into his car.  
"You look amazing" Justin compliments.  
"Same to you" Loren replies. Justin has a white shirt on with black jeans.  
Loren and Justin arrive to their date. They order there food and talk. Loren has a great time.  
(Guys, I'm seriously sorry. I just don't feel like writing romantical scenes that aren't Leddie lol)  
One Month Later  
Justin and Loren are dating, and Eddie is "friends" with Loren. One night, he invites her to go to a Taylor Swift concert, and she invites Justin for back-up as well in case Eddie makes any moves. She accepts and gets ready with a pink top (lol i love pink) and skinny jeans as well as her chocolate brown boots. Justin picks her up, because they are meeting Eddie at the concert.  
"Hey babe" Justin says as he kisses her.  
"Hey" Loren says while kissing him back  
They drove to the concert in awkward silence because they were going with Eddie, ha ha. When they get there, Eddie is waiting, and is immediately feeling awkward at Justin here too.  
"Hey, Loren" Eddie says to Loren. He is totally checking her out.  
"Hey Eddie" Loren replies, she hugs Eddie, in a friendly way. Even so, it felt so good to hug her after so long.  
"This is my boyfriend, Justin" Loren says.  
Justin reaches his hand out to Eddie, and they shake, Eddie just a little too hard.  
They walk into the concert, and while it's playing, Justin whispers into Loren's ear.  
"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." Justin says.  
"Kay" Loren says and gives him a kiss. Eddie sees this and becomes jealous immediately. He brushes it off and Justin goes to the bathroom. After about twenty minutes, Justin still isn't back so Loren decides to go look for him to make sure he is okay. Eddie goes with her. They walk around the corner.  
"So Loren, how are you?" Eddie asks trying to make conversation.  
"Good, you?" Loren asks.  
"I'm okay. Been better."  
"Why's that, I-" before Loren can answer her mouth gapes open when she sees Justin standing their with his hands around some blonde haired girl, in an intense make-out session. Loren sees and runs out.  
"What the hell man?" Eddie asks angrily at Justin. Justin pulls back when he sees Eddie.  
"Look, you cannot tell Loren." Justin says.  
"Nice going, she already saw you. You broke her heart. Just never talk to her again." Eddie says angrily.  
"Ugh, at least I'll have Brittany." he says gesturing to the blonde, "I was only using her for her fame anyways, so I don't really give a damn" Justin says.  
Eddie is so pissed. He runs outside to try to catch Loren. He finds her leaning on a wall out back sobbing. He hugs her from behind, and without thinking, she just cries into his chest. He rubs her arm up and down, comforting her.  
"It's okay, he's not worth it."  
"Whatever, I should get home"  
"I can give you a ride"  
"Nah, it's fine. I'll just catch a cab, I'm not worth your time either." Loren says while crying. She runs out to the sidewalk and calls for a taxi. In about 5 minutes, one appears. She hops in and tells him to go to the valley. She sighs, how could everything go from so right to so wrong in so little time? She sighs, no one wants her. Eddie, Justin, no one. She gets home and plops on the couch, she takes off her heels and sobs into the pillow. Then, the door bell rings. She opens it to see Eddie holding flowers.

End Chapter 7  
**AN: I know, rushed. BUT I CAN'T TAKE IT, I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. Vote!**  
**A) She takes him back**  
**B) She doesn't, they become best friends, then he broadcasts how much he loves her on the radio and they go through relationship. **  
**C) She doesn't, they become best friends, then he goes to the cafe and sings a song for her to win her back**  
**Vote, or I can't keep going! :( Gimme some feedback! Please, I'm seriously begging you. Another thing, **

**a) Do you want Leddie to be long-term and eventually get married and stuff?**

**b) Leddie temperate, then Tyler and Loren or Phil and Loren, what do you like? ( I hope y'all don't like this )**

**c) Me to incorprate Tyler and Melissa, or Melissa and Ian, long-term Leddie, and if so, Ian and Mel or Tyler and Mel?**

**Feeeddddd me ssooomeee feeedbacck! :) I'm so hungry, lol. Aren't I sad guys? I'm so sad. Thanks for answering me. Barely any reviews, you people are eating me alive. **


	9. Chapter 8

Melissa Storyline  
Melissa Sanders, how does she describe herself? She is 18 years old with brunette brown hair. It is naturally straight, yet she curls it every night, a slight wave in the middle to spice it up a little. Her makeup is usually done with a bit of foundation as well as her brown eyes enhanced with mascara and natural, apricot eye shadow. Her fashion sense was very interesting, usually is the sore thumb of the crowd. Her parents were Lisa and Gus Sanders, she was a bit suspicious of them lately but didn't pay much mind to it. Her brother was Phil Sanders, a criminal. Her best friend is Loren, but she hasn't been talking to her much lately, there schedules never crossed. She was sitting at the cafe, when Phil walked in.  
He orders fries and shake.  
"What, couldn't afford a whole meal, you didn't steal enough this week Philly poo?" Melissa asked sarcastically.  
"Shut up, Mel."  
"Make me, 'bro'. Do you see what your doing to this family? Your tearing us apart, making us deal with your whole criminal act all the time.." Melissa says.  
"You know what, SHUT UP. I'll actually have that to-go please."  
"Whatevs." Melissa says as she walks out of the door.  
Loren  
Loren couldn't even describe her emotions right now. She didn't want to get back together with Eddie, or at least what they called together, one date. Was he really asking? Probably not, she denied herself. Then Eddie begins talking and she is pulled out of her trance.

"Loren, I still like you. That guy was a jerk, take me back please?" Eddie says. Loren thinks this over a few times. Did she really want to be in a relationship again, and with Eddie? Would he just turn on her again just like he did before. Could she trust Eddie? She thought she could. She decided it was time to reply, it had been like five minutes, and Eddie was standing their awkwardly with his hand scratching his neck.

"Look, Eddie. I like you too, but I just don't think I can trust my emotions at this point. I thought you liked me, you didn't. I thought Justin did, he didn't. I think we should just be friends.." Loren says. Eddie is a bit depressed, he must admit. But he seriously didn't want to push Loren overboard into dating and he really wanted to get to spend some time with her. But more than anything, he wanted their lips to touch once again. He knew it was going to be a while, but he could wait for Loren, she would take him back eventually, right?

For the next month, Eddie and Loren were just friends and Eddie was getting a bit tired of waiting. He loved Loren, and was pretty sure Loren had some feelings for him too, hidden underneath. But he wasn't positive. He needed something to push her over the line for like and like-like. Loren had gotten signed by Jake's record label in the past month, finally giving in and sharing her music which was immediately adored. Eddie had been giving her flowers and chocolate a lot, softening her up a bit. One day, he came up with the perfect gesture to win Loren back. He went to the local broadcast tower, which of course was fine with it. He called Loren and told her that one of her songs was on the radio and to tuned in. Excited, she did. He was totally ready. He went on the radio, and said it.

"Loren Tate, if you are listening. I love you, and I want you back so bad. I was an idiot before and I can't take not being with you. Please, forgive me." Eddie read through his words over and over after it. Was it enough to convince her?  
Loren, on the other hand was excited. Eddie did like her. She had loved him for a while after she had gotten to know him and stuff. She decided to call him, and she did.

The Phonecall:  
"Hello?" Eddie asked, knowing it was probably Loren. He was excited.

"Hey, Eddie?"

"Yeah, did you hear the radio?" Eddie said, blushing inside, even though weren't with each other. It felt kind of awkward, pouring his feelings out to her, even though it WAS the right thing to do.

"Mhmm, that was so sweet Eddie!" Eddie was immediately static at her reaction, it had worked he thought.  
"So..?" Eddie asked hoping she would reply that she had the same feelings for him.  
"Eddie, I love you so much! I have loved you for so long but held it in because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way!" Eddie was so excited now. He was literally jumping up and down and adrenaline pumped through him. He was also happy that she had felt the same way the whole time.  
"Loren, same here! I love you so much, can you come over now? I really need to work on some songs and..." The real thing was that Eddie just wanted to kiss her so bad.  
Loren cut him off, "Say no more! I'm on my way!" Loren said, grabbing her purse. She was really excited for the first meet "as a relationship". Loren laughed at being in a relationship with Eddie Duran. She said goodbye to Eddie and was on her way to the apartment building.  
End Chapter 8  
**AN: Hope you guys like it! :) Give me some feedback. Don't give up on Hollywood Heights. Think about all we've done to work for it, you can't just drop it all. NO. Vote please. I only get like 4 reviews, it's crap. Please. **

**A) Leddie kisses**

**B) Leddie make-out**

**C) No Leddie lip touching**

**Har har har. I'm sorry guys, but they can't really get intimate in any of my fan fics, lol unless someone wants to write the part for me. LOL. Thank you for the people that are still hanging on, but I'm not going to update unless I get some serious reviews. Seriously.. You make me sad.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for not posting anything, you know. I went camping as you may know, for those who read my other fanfictions. Do you guys just want me to quit Price of Fame, if you want me to keep it then give me some ideas, I feel so dry with that one! Feedback, please? It's like all the readers have fallen off the face of the Earth... ugh. I'm going to make a POV now I'm kind of sick of third person, lol. Btw, as said in many reviews that some parts aren't related to the show, this is a fan****_fiction._**** Not real. Sort of relevant, not real. Okay, so any ideas for any of my fan-fictions will speed up my writing process which will speed up updating process. Thank you for your consideration. (= ha ha**  
Melissa P.O.V.  
I stormed out of the building onto the slightly large hammock shaped cover in front of the cafe. My brother annoyed me so much at times, well let's just say 95% of the time. The other 5% was when my parents were involved, where he usually needed to be nice to keep the "Favorite Child" title, although I didn't understand it. Phil was a criminal, he always has been, I have never commited a crime in my life, or even disobeyed my parents as far as I could see. Me and my parents relationship wasn't the most solid, but it usually worked itself out eventually, even if it took some time. Because we were a family, I wouldn't even consider Phil part of the family. Because he was mostly up in his room, never attended dinner or family gatherings unless there was some form of bribery involved, or threatened with punishment that he would normally find a loophole out of. I looked downward at the brown, cheap-looking wooden bench that rested outside of the cafe. Checking for anything that would ruin my clothes, as I was wearing white shorts today with a mixed-colored tank-top. Some may call my fashion-sense a bit odd, but its not. As far as I'm concerened this is a casual outfit, the others are just too serious. If it was a formal outfit, I could understand Loren and people, but for casuality this was a choice. I brushed off the seat and sat down so I could call Loren on my cell-phone. While I was dialing the number, I noticed Phil coming out of the building with his order, as he had called it to-go. He shot me a rude look before scurrying off into his car. I finished dialing and pressed the "Send" button, as I brought the phone up to my hear. I heard three rings, I don't understand why I like counting the rings, in case she picks up late and its an emergency I could tease her, like "It took four whole rings Tate!". I loved our relationship, it was always sarcastic. She was a sister to me and I had really missed her lately. She picked up and stuttered, "Hello?" as if she was in a hurry to go somewhere. "Hey, stranger" I sarcastically remarked, knowing she would recognize me once she heard me. "Hey, Mel! I have missed you so much!" Loren exclaimed as she heard the other voice on the line. "Same! So what's up? I need a total fill-in." Melissa demanded, she wanted to know all the details of Loren, the last thing she had heard about was Loren was dating some "really cute, really nice, really funny" guy named Justin according to Loren. "Well, hmm let's see. Justin cheated on me, Eddie and I are going out now, well kind of first date, I'm on my way to his penthouse right now." Loren pushed out very fast, and excited. She truly was ecstatic. Melissa intook her words, and she had remembered Loren's heartbreak from Eddie around two months ago. "Wait, isn't that the idiot who broke your heart?" Melissa asked, in a questioning tone. "Yeah, but he's changed, I think he really meant how sorry he was. And he said he loved me.." Loren trailed off in her words. "Oh my gosh Lo! He said he loved you.. oooo Eddie Duran loves you, your totally going to get married and have like thirty bajillion babies, there going to be the most adorable babies in the world, oh and I'm going to be an aunt! Auntie Mel! I can totally see it now and-" Melissa blabbered on very fast, Loren couldn't even take in her words, she interrupted her, "Woah, slow down. Okay, I'm here now. I'll talk to you later Mel! Love you!" Loren replied."Kay, love you too!" Melissa yelled a bit. She pressed the off button and stood up, brushing her clothes off as she looked out of the tarp above her. She hadn't even realized it had started raining. She pulled out her pink umbrella and extended it, before rushing out to her car.  
Loren  
After my amazingly fast phone call with Melissa, I got a bit nervous as I pulled my purse up from the passenger side. I looked out the window and I didn't realized it had been raining. I looked around my car for an umbrella but didn't have one. I grabbed my guitar case and song-writing book and slowly opened the door. I ran through the rain and once I was under the tarp I brushed the drops off of my arm, I was freezing due to the fact I had forgotten a jacket as well. I maintained my composure and walked into the building. Had I ever been here, it seemed a bit familiar but I wasn't sure. There was a man with a tuxedo on standing by the elevator, who I assumed was the door man. He looked up at me, and asked "How may I help you?" I wondered if Eddie had told him I was coming. "Yes, umm I'm here to see Eddie, my name is Loren Tate." I stated as confidently as I could, as Mel had once said to me, "If you want something, you can't act nervous". He pulled out a clipboard and looked through it, "Yes, your on the list. You can come up." He gestured towards the grey elevator, and I walked into it. He pressed a button and as I said thank you and the elevator closed he said, "Oh yes, my name is Jeffrey by the way." I nodded and the elevator went up to the top floor. I knocked on Eddie's door, and he immediately answered. He was wearing a grey long shirt and black skinny jeans. "Oh, hi. Come in." He said in a friendly tone which gave me some convidence. I walked into his apartment and looked around, "Oh my gosh, this is amazing." I said in a trance, I was in awe. He sat down on the couch and patted down the seat next to him, a signal to sit down. I was a bit nervous, but I looked up into his eyes and it all fled away. He smiled the smile that melted a million teenage girls every second, including me. He took my hand in his and I grinned at him, a sign it was okay. "Look, Loren. I know we have a lot to talk about and I know this is a bit much for you and stuff, considering you just got your heartbroken twice in the past two months-" Eddie started, I interrupted him as I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed him and his lips relaxed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss. Neither of us wanted to stop, and neither of us would.  
End Chapter 9  
**AN: AHHH hope you like it, Leddie much? :DDDD Feedback for Chapter 10 tomorrow :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Nothing more till Friday or Saturday, track meet tomorrow.. read bottom Author's note for more. Hope you like this chapter! :)**

Loren's POV

I pulled back, astonished at the move I had just made. My feelings showed embarrassment, and an insecurity or too, I mean I was only in high school and had kissed about two boys, Eddie and Cameron. I looked into Eddie's eyes, expecting what I was feeling, astonishment and disgrace, as if I had crossed a line that I wasn't meant to cross. Instead, a large grin formed from ear to ear. He looked happy, I thought, I assumed it was just to make me feel better as he could see the look of disgust and disappointment in my face, as if I had failed myself. "Eddie, I'm really sorry. I should go, I just umm I'll leave" I said quickly before getting up and running out of the door, leaving Eddie sitting there, breathless and confused. I knew this was a crazy move, but I felt so nervous I didn't want to face the awkwardness. I pressed lobby on the elevator, before Eddie even got a chance to process what had just happened.

Eddie's POV

I had been talking in nervousness, stuttering on my words, showing like no confidence, when all of the sudden, Loren had taken things into her own hands. She kissed me, which led into a deep make-out session which I would've loved to continue, but she, to my surprise, pulled back. I blinked a few times, processing some things, when she said something very awkwardly that had something to do with her leaving and that she was sorry, I was so in awe of that kiss that I couldn't even process it. Before I knew it, she was out of my apartment and as I rushed out there after around twenty seconds or so of processing, the elevator was already down. I pressed the button, and since I was the only person in the building, and there was three elevators, it appeared quickly. I waited impatiently for the doors to open signaling lobby floor, and after around 40 seconds or so, that I did count because I was so nervous Loren wouldn't be there, and once I arrived at the bottom floor, my suspicions were proving as Loren was nowhere in sight. I sighed, and looked towards Jeffrey. "She gone?" I asked, dumbfounded, knowing she would be. "Yeah, she came here kind of quick, only enough time to say thank you to me." Jeffrey said, sort of in awe himself, the first time anyone had ever said thank you to him, as only few people had come up into Eddie's penthouse besides Max and Chloe, most paparazzi coming for interviews or such. Chloe, who complained about just about everything Jeffrey did, and Max who didn't have enough time to think about saying anything much to Jeffrey besides hello. Eddie often said thank you, but due to the fact Jeffrey was used to it, he didn't take it to mind much. I ran into the parking lot to see if Loren's car was there, and I was just in time to see Loren getting in her car, and as soon as she saw Eddie she immediately got nervous again, and without thinking, hopped into her car and sped out into the road, only to around a mile later, collide into a moving truck. The truck quickly sped away, hit and run.

Eddie, who had seen it all with his eyes, ran out into the sidewalk, careful about cars but going crazy about Loren. He looked both ways quickly and ran to her car. He looked through the rubble to find Loren, unconscious, with blood around her. He carried her out of the car and looked around, there was a hospital very close to here, around a 20 minute walk, but if Eddie ran.. He didn't even need to think about it. Carrying Loren bridal style, he ran across the sidewalk, making it to the hospital in around ten minutes, and pushing open the door. A nurse immediately came out with a stretcher and with Loren, vanished into a room as her condition was fragile, Eddie was guessing. Another nurse asked him, "And who are you?" curiously to his relation to her. "I'm her boyfriend" Eddie said confidently, after everything they had been through, he was certain they were at least boyfriend and girlfriend.

The nurse nodded, before escorting him to a waiting room to wait for Loren. He sat down reluctantly, trying to control his rapid breathing, but he couldn't. He was so worried for Loren's sake, and decided to call his Dad. "Hello?" his Dad's voice rang on the other line. "Hey, Dad." Eddie said trying to sound calm, but failing. "Are you okay son?" Max asked, concerned that there was a true problem. "Well, physically yes. I can't say the same for Loren though.." Eddie trailed off. "What? What happened, is she okay?" Max asked, knowing Eddie had very strong feelings for Loren? "I don't know yet, I'm at the hospital right now, she was in a car crash." Eddie stuttered. All of the memories of Katy's death flood back to Max as he agreed to come over and comfort his son, Eddie replying that he would text the address. A million flashbacks of Katy's death night flood back to Max. Talking to her about Eddie, the car colliding into them, and awaking at the hospital to find out Katy was dead, Max's whole world crashing at that moment as well as Eddie's.

Eddie decided to call Jake next, as he would most likely be concerned of his daughter. As Eddie called Jake, he counted the rings, three before Jake's voice answered, "Hello?" He said, obviously annoyed after a reason that was unknown to Eddie, yet. He assumed he had interrupted a meeting or something. "Yeah, Jake this is Eddie. Look Loren's been in a car crash and you need to get to the hospital." He said quickly, not wanting to spend to much more time explaining it. "Say no more, I'll be the there, text me the address." Jake said, knowing no work thing was worth his daughter's health. Eddie quickly texted Jake the address as well, and sat down in his chair. Just as the nurse came out of the room holding a clipboard…

_What will happen to Loren?_

End Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted too much, it's just track and tumbling and I have everything like every day till Mid-December, it'll cool down after track season is over so yeah. Nothing tomorrow, I have a track meet. But if I don't get serious feedback on this chapter, I'm talking at least 15 or so reviews on , which isn't too much to ask.. and around 15 likes at least on tumblr. I'm tired of playing nice-guy guys. What's the point of writing if I don't get your opinions and ideas? That's not fair. Tell me what you want Loren's injuries to be, and also give me some more ideas of what you want to happen.. Please.**

**Note to readers of any of my stories : I'm sorry but until the end of December, I will only be updating around twice a week, due to having track till 6 on Monday-Thursday, as well as tumbling on Tuesday and track meets till 8 on Thursdays. Track season ends around Mid-December, then I have other stuff to do. So sorry, and for all of you who just like reading my stories, please read, "The Dare That Changed Their Lives Forever: Mermaids" that you can find on my page. I would appreciate your feedback on it. Please, I really want to continue writing it, but due to the fact I have 1 review and less than 10 views, I cannot. Please read it.**


End file.
